A Step Away from the Sun
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Postfic. He is left with memories, cards, friends, and…opportunities. And this time, he's going to use them in a different way.


Author's Notes

I thought I'd try writing Fujiwara, and he is a rather interesting character. I had forgotten though that much of him past episode 176. I hope I did at least an adequate job, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Feedback is welcome.

I assume the graduate students will leave the island earlier than the other students. That's what, to my knowledge, normally happens. They leave on the day or the day following the graduation, then the remaining students finish the year and then return home.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A Step Away from the Sun<span>

Postfic. He is left with memories, cards, friends, and…opportunities. And this time, he's going to use them in a different way.

Fujiwara Y

* * *

><p>'<em>This is also your place. The place of a student's growth, mistakes, and all of it will be accepted. Isn't what Duel Academia is to us a home?'<em>

That was what Fubuki had said to him. He didn't fully believe it though. He couldn't. However much one told another to debag the burden of guilt, it is not a light skin that can be shed off with the aid of a single, smooth cut.

'Master.'

The spirit of Honest appeared beside him.

'All have forgiven you, except yourself.'

He smiled softly at the angelic figure, though the underlining sadness still remained.

'I have made my mistakes, haven't I?' he asked rhetorically. 'Now I will use those, and grow. Duel Academia…I haven't taken very good care of my home.' He closed his eyes, feeling the starting pricks of tears on them. 'But it has still accepted me.'

Honest embraced the other, his spectral form providing comfort where tangibility failed. For him, it was rather overwhelming, how easily those he had hurt and caused so much trouble for had forgiven him. He could not do so for himself. Not so soon. But he had the mistakes he had committed, the lessons he had learnt from them, and the bonds that had grown over the experience. It didn't matter how little else he knew about those people caught in Darkness' orb; he had, for a time, felt the darkness they had carried in their hearts, and he had seen afterwards, the will that had grown out of it.

'What will you do Master?'

Fujiwara opened his eyes, mostly dry. 'I think I will stay here, and grow. I have three years of schooling to complete after all.'

* * *

><p>Principal Samejima was sitting by his desk when Fujiwara Yusuke went to see him the next morning.<p>

'Ah,' he said, folding his hands on the desk. 'What can I do for you Fujiwara-kun?'

It didn't take him long to scrutinise the duellist, and he couldn't help but let a small, internal, smile grow at the sight. No-one could ask of another to let go of the burden of a long journey in a single night, but there was the keen glint of hope and prosperity in those blue eyes.

'Principal,' he began softly, but with no hesitation, straightening up from his bow. 'I have chosen to complete what remains of my senior school education at this Academia.' He lowered his gaze slightly, the only betrayal of his slight insecurity. 'If this school will have me.'

The Principal allowed the smile to grace his face at this. 'Of course,' he replied formally. 'Those doors were always open to you Fujiwara-kun, and they remain open now, for learning, opportunity and prosperity.'

He looked at the Obelisk blazer the other wore. Initially, it had been only to get out of the dark robes that had felt heavy and laden on him and were now in the laundry, but now, it would take on a new meaning.

'Thank you.' He bowed again, and this time, the older man stood to clasp his shoulder. 'Your friends will be leaving soon,' he said. 'They are down at the docks.'

* * *

><p>'Fubuki!'<p>

Fubuki turned, seeing Fujiwara running towards him.

'Hey man,' he said, grinning and clapping the other on his back as he straightened. 'I wondered when you'd be showing up.'

Behind him was Asuka, who had evidently chosen to change back into her Obelisk uniform for the final leg of their journey.

She smiled kindly at him, and he returned it. He wondered how much she remembered of him, for the half year or so he had known her brother before their disappearance.

But she said nothing. Fubuki however did.

'You're staying on?'

Fujiwara nodded. 'I've decided I'm going to make my home here, with the memories, bonds and opportunities I have.'

The brunette nodded in reply, another smile quirking on his lips. 'Guess that means you've got all the girls to yourself.'

Fujiwara flushed slightly as Asuka rolled her eyes at her brother and took her leave, striding over to Shou and Manjyome.

Fubuki laughed aloud at his embarrassment. 'Seriously though, what next?'

'I've got three years to think about it,' the other replied, fighting away the blush as the conversation was carried elsewhere. He wondered if he could ever get used to the light-hearted front Fubuki projected. 'And you?'

'Hmm…a pop singing duel star.'

A pause, as Fujiwara considered his friend. 'You're serious, aren't you?'

The other shrugged. 'A medium between passions, don't you think. Music and duelling. I'll find an agent out there somewhere who'll appreciate my skill.'

Fujiwara let a small smile slid over his face at the enthusiasm. Despite how much he had changed over the four and a half years they had last met as they were, some things evidently would never change.

'Good luck,' he said warmly, offering a hand.

The brunette considered it a moment before taking the proffered hand and giving it a firm shake. 'Same to you.'

He let go.

'By the way,' he said, as though something had suddenly occurred to him…which it might have. 'Where are you going to stay in the summer holidays?'

The other frowned lightly, trying to remember where he had last stayed. After the death of his parents at the young age of eight, he had moved in with a foster family, and then later another one, too young to be able to live by himself. The house his parents owned and most of the things in it had been sold and the money put aside with the rest of his savings, save what he had salvaged, unable to part from. Then, when he had turned sixteen, he had left that second foster family forever with only gratitude in his heart. He had been planning to rent out an apartment temporarily when he returned for the summer, but that had never happened.

'I'll probably rent out an apartment,' he answered eventually. 'Look for a summer job. I can use the money in the bank, though I'll have to consult a lawyer, being missing and all.'

Fubuki rolled his eyes. 'That'll take a while,' he pointed out. 'Just stay with us till then.'

'I don't want to-'

'-Impose?' Fubuki finished. 'You won't be. We'll throw parties every night, and you probably stand a better chance finding a job in Akihabara anyway. Electronics district and all; you've got experience in that. And we can hook you up with cousin-'

Fujiwara let him continue, only commenting once the other paused for breath. 'What about Ryou? Where is he?'

He hadn't seen him with the mingle of other students. Nor had he seen Yuki Juudai, whom he had wanted to thank again before his departure.

'Last minute check-up,' the brunette grinned. 'He and Shou are going to make a new pro-league.'

There was a pause, as the ship whistled in the water. Fubuki looked at it, before picking up his bag. 'You remember where we live, right?'

'I think so,' Fujiwara replied, brow furrowing a little.

'Good. See you there then.'

He was gone before the other could finish protesting. That was just like Fubuki.

That was okay. Fubuki was right. He needed time to get things straight.

'I guess I had better start packing,' he said to himself, turning away from the ship framed in the sun. All he really had was the black blazer though. He had destroyed his photos and most of the reminders of his parents and friends, and anything else…who knew what had happened to them in his absence. Only Honest had endured, safely put out of harm's way.

'You won't leave it behind?' Honest asked, appearing behind him again.

'No,' Fujiwara replied, turning back towards the Academia. 'I think I'll keep it as a…souvenir.'

It, like all else, would be a memory from which he would attain knowledge and experience and grow.

* * *

><p>'Fujiwara-san!'<p>

He stopped suddenly, hearing someone call his name. Blinking slightly against the morning sun, he notes a young female run up to him, holding a book of some sort in her hands. Saotome Rei if he remembered correctly.

'I thought you might like a copy of this,' she said, handing the book over, before she was hailed by another student in the crowd and ran over to them.

Fujiwara looked at the binding a moment, before randomly flipping it open. There was a picture of an Obelisk girl he only recognised by sight as one of Asuka's female friends, Asuka herself, Shou, Manjyome and Juudai, standing in what looked like the Obelisk Arena. All of them were smiling. He flipped a few pages, seeing Fubuki in his wet suit, and a few different senior girls. A few more, and there was Asuka, Rei and Judai again. Over the page was Kenzan and Shou.

About halfway through the book were a few more interesting photos. There was Fubuki, dressed in a stage suit and being beaten by Asuka's Cyber Angel Benten, with a background of fans that looked partway like the promotion of a band. He wouldn't be all to surprised if it had been. There were several other amusing pictures, some with people he recognised, some he didn't really.

He turned towards the end, and was surprised to find a picture of himself, standing with Shou, Manjyome and Asuka.

'How..?' he wondered aloud.

Honest beside him blushed as well as a spirit could. 'Ah, that would be my fault Master,' he said. 'I believe that occurred while I was searching for you.'

What had he ever done to deserve such a wonderful friend?

He let a full smile spread across his face, shaking his head. 'I wouldn't call it fault,' he said, turning away from the sun and back to the Academia. 'Thank you Honest.'

The Duel Spirit returned the smile. 'You're welcome Master.'

He had another opportunity at the Academia. This time, he was going to do something different with it.

'Welcome home Master,' Honest said quietly, eyes focused on Fujiwara's back.

Fujiwara tilted his head up, taking in the buildings and the road between. But this time he said nothing.


End file.
